Still Her Kensei
by RubyGloom15a
Summary: Kensei hates himself for hollowfying Mashiro and ruining her life, his feelings have grown towards her and he wants to tell her but she's scared and can't trust him anymore, can he prove to her that he's still her Kensei?... Copyright to me Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey I'm back with another Bleach fanfic! You bored of me yet? Enjoy, I don't own Bleach, this pairing doesn't have much dunno why it's a cute pairing1

**Chapter 1**

Mashiro tossed and turned in her bed as her dreams became invaded with the same flashbacks- her hollowfication, she remembered seeing all her friends slaughtered, blood everywhere and then Kensei in the middle of it all, but it wasn't her Kensei- it was a monster that possessed him, he'd told her to get away but then he struck and her entire being exploded into white hot agony as that same monster began to posses her until she was juts like him- nothing but a murdering monster.

She jolted awake with a start, cold sweat covered her body and her night clothes clung tightly to her, her body shook and her breaths were ragged, she sighed as she wiped at her forehead, pushing her unruly green hair back as she got up from hr bed. She tiptoed carefully out of her room and down the corridor until she finally reached her destination- the kitchen. She gasped loudly and a worried look came on her face when she realised she wasn't the only one looking for a late night snack- Kensei was standing in the kitchen, his tall, well toned back was facing her but he quickly turned around when he heard her gasp. His face looked pained, but softened slightly when he saw her, his placed his empty glass on the counter and made his way slowly towards her, as he stepped forward she stepped backwards- despite her feelings for him, she didn't want him near her, he had turned her into a soulless monster and she would never forgive him for it.

Kensei was son happy when he saw her, she'd not been down from her room since the incident, he tried to wipe the guilty and pained look from his face when she entered- evey time he looked at her he couldn't help but be reminded of the guilt, he'd hurt the one person he'd sworn to protect, he'd ruined her life. She looked pained when he saw her expression highlighted by the pale glow of the moon, her forehead was glistening with sweat, the rest of her body also as her already tight clothes clung to her small frame, her hair was knotted and out of control and her lashed were still spiked from tears. Kensei hated seeing her like this- this wasn't his usual bubbly, annoying Mashiro, she was a shadow of her former self, he'd do anything to get her back he wanted the Mashiro he loved back. He decided to walk towards her, a small smile wormed it's way on his afce at the sight of her beautiful hazel orbs focus on him, but with fear! She stepped backwards, away from him before running away back to her room, leaving an angry and heartbroken Kensei still in the kitchen. He tried calling after her but she never looked back at him, she was scared of him! He knew that he had to do whatever it took to get her back, and this time he wouldn't let go once he had her, he really would protect her this time and he'd never hurt her again, she was the only woman he could ever love. He stayed moodily in the kitchen in deep thought as he racked his desperate brain for a plan to show her he was still the same old Kensei- still her Kensei.

Meanwhile Mashiro sat in her room, her brain kept remembering his look when she ran away, he looked sad and angry, she didn't want to be scared of him but she just couldn't trust him anymore, he'd taken away all of her happiness, he wasn't the same anymore e wasn't her Kensei, no matter what her heart told her when it fluttered madly at the sight of his bare, toned chest. She sighed frustrated to herself as she her eyelids began to feel heavy, she drifted slowly to sleep and waited for the flashbacks to consume her once more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey so sorry for the long wait, lots to do, hope you enjoy. I don't own Bleach sorry bout any suspense.

**Chapter 2**

It tormented Kensei to see her looking so broken, all through the night he had heard her sobbing and then today she was pale, her green hair was tangled and scraggy, her usually bubbly hazel orbs that glowed with life were now dull and surrounded by large purple bags, her entire face looked haggard and tired- she was a shadow of the Mashiro he had grown to love, and it terrified him. She wouldn't look at him as she scanned the room for edible food and when she sat down to eat she chose the seat farthest away from him, inside he was angry and heartbroken, he wondered if he would ever get her back or whether he would ever get the chance to tell her how he felt. He looked down at his own food to spare her the embarrassment of being constantly stared at. Too annoyed at his own self loathing and guilt Kensei stood up quickly making the rest of the table jump, he slammed his fist down loudly on the wooden table and locked his eyes with her lifeless ones before he turned away sharply and stormed out much to the amazement and concern of the rest of the Vizoreds.

Mashiro's heart stormed inside her chest as Kensei punched the table, his face looked so angry and yet his eyes portrayed such sadness when she stared into them, for a moment she was considering forgetting all her fear and just jumping into his large arms, but she knew that she wasn't ready yet, in time though. She knew it was her that was causing him to be so angry and sad all the time, she knew that she should pick herself up and learn to get on with it like the rest but every time she looked at him she was instantly transported back to that dreadful night. Not being able to take the guilt and depression Mashiro stood up and ran as fast as she could back to her room, not wanting the others to see the steady flow of tears that streamed freely from her face. For now she just wanted to be alone.

From his room Kensei could hear the soft pad of quick footsteps as they made their way along the corridor, he knew it Mashiro, who else would be sobbing at this time in the morning, he should have left her alone to cool off but Kensei was sick of leaving her alone, he wanted to be close to her again like old times, he wanted to take her in his arms and tell her how everything was going to be ok, he wanted to put the life back into her beautiful face. The urge inside of Kensei was just too great and despite his brain screaming in protest he made his way slowly out of his room and down the corridor until he reached her large, heavily polished wooden door. He could hear her sobbing loudly from inside the room, his heart sank- he hated when Mashiro cried it was a sign that things were bad, she was the happiest person he knew. Ever so slowly and quietly he inched the heavy door open to reveal the small woman sat in the middle of the floor, her head in her hands whilst she sobbed, Kensei carried on past the door until he had finally reached her, his heart pounded nervously, this was the closest they had been in weeks. "Mashiro" he whispered gently as he crouched down to her eye level, he saw her body tense up at her name and her hands slowly moved to reveal her tear streaked face, "Kensei?" she asked disbelievingly as she looked at him with wide eyes but made no objections to him being there, slowly he reached out to wipe a stray tear from her cheek- as his calloused hands touched her flesh she tensed again and flinched away, a look of fear and pain on her face. His heart shattered but a look of saddened curiosity remained on his face as he leaned towards her "Mashiro did you.. Just..flinch away from me?" he asked quietly to the slightly trembling girl, her face became saddened as she looked up at his face "I'm sorry Kensei" she said before turning her back on him and returned back to her sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry bout the long wait! Again I'm mentioning PottERstarkid and their glee Kurt Blaine fanfic called secret love affairs, please read and review if poss it would mean a lot to the author, say RubyGloom15a sent you.. Thanks a lot, I don't own Bleach.

**Chapter 3**

I was a sure sign that something was wrong with Kensei when he started pacing, he just couldn't get her face out of his head- she looked so frightened, as though he might…hurt her, it almost broke his heart when she flinched away from him, all his life all he'd tried to do was protect her and now- now she was scared of him! He desperately needed to show her, prove to her that he wasn't the same Kensei that attacked her that night, he had his hollow under control now, he needed to show her that underneath it all he was still her Kensei. He paced some more whilst he scoured his brain ruthlessly for a plan, he wouldn't rest until he had one that was good enough to use, he would get her back, otherwise there was just no point to him anymore. He couldn't hear her sobbing anymore, and his heart lightened by a tad- now was the only time to talk to her, whilst she was reasonable and rational.

Mashiro awoke gently before rubbing her head, she looked around at her room, she must have cried herself to sleep again, it was no surprise thought seeing as she never slept at night anymore, it haunted her. She really wished that she wasn't scared of Kensei, he had always protected her and over the years he had become a large part of her ehart, and someday she wanted to tell him all of this but now whenever she saw him or spoke to him it was like being instantly transported back to that awful night, in time she'd get over it but for now, she'd much rather face it alone. Deciding that sitting wallowing was not a very good idea Mashiro decided it was best if she went downstairs to get a tablet for her skull splitting headache, slowly walking to her door, her hands shielding her from the light whilst also holding her throbbing skull.

Thankfully there was hardly any bright daylight in the cool, shaded warehouse corridor as Mashiro walked down it slowly, the only noise she gave was a soft groan here and there that was barely audible. Her walk was undisturbed she thought thankfully until her small fame collided with a large, solid object that grunted as she fell to the floor on her backside, the impact send waves of pain through her already unbearable headache as she looked up grumpily at whatever had carelessly smashed into her- and she was looking straight at Kensei!

Kensei looked down at the small green haired woman on the floor, her face was pale and she looked as though she was in pain, quickly realising what had happened he reached out a large hand to her which she reluctantly accepted, he gave a small grunt as he hauled her small body up from the ground. She began to sway unsteadily once she was back on her feet and her eyes became unfocused, Kensei was getting worried now, "Mashiro, are you ok?" he asked with a frown on his face as he studied her closely, a deep scowl became evident when she snappliy answered him "if it weren't for you I would have been" a deep sting flared in Kensei's chset as she said it, he knew she wasn't just on about their collision. "I'm sorry Mashiro, you know I would never intentionally hurt you…right?" he asked desperately, trying to get it into her head that what happened was an accident, unfortunately for Kensei he never got his answer because before she could say anything Mashiro's eyes rolled back in her head before closing as her unconscious body began to fall to the floor.

A deep shot of worry and fear overtook Kensei as he rushed forwards quickly to catch her limp body before it made contact with the floor. "Mashiro?" he said frantically tapping her shoulders and her face lightly, no response. He called her name again but shook her this time and still no response, deep dread was now filling Kensei up- he didn't want to lose her. "Mashiro please, snap out of it" he raised his voice as he began to panic "Mashiro don't you dare leave me, wake up dammit" he shouted again, and yet the small green haired woman didn't so much as twitch an eyelid. "HELP" Kensei shouted as loud as he could until all of the Vizoreds came to him grumbling and complaining about the noise, they were soon silenced when they saw Mashiro unconscious in his arms, their faces pale. "God Kensei, what did you do to her?" Shinji said in a panicked tone as Lisa began to gently lift Mashiro out of his arms, to which he only held on tighter "Kensei you need to let go, you could more damage than you've already caused" she said quietly. Feeling lost, alone and heartbroken a reluctant Kensei released his hols on his sick love and watched with saddened eyes as they carried her away from him and into safety. They must know he'd never hurt her-right?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, sorry about the wait, thanks for all your great comments and support- your all superstars! I don't own Bleach.

**Chapter 4**

It had been a few days and finally it seemed that Hachi's kido treatment was working as the green haired female vizored began to stir, her eyelids fluttered before they opened to reveal her confused and vulnerable doe eyes as she scanned the room. The world was blurry to her, shapes and faces were completely distorted and her head felt dizzy. She rubbed her head and winced as her aching muscles screamed in protest, after a while the room began to shift into focus and Mashiro gave a relieved smile as she looked up at her friend's worried faces. All that happened before she passed out was hard to remember- this annoyed Mashiro, she hated not being able to do things! As she looked at her friend's a sinking feeling arose in her heart as she realised that someone was missing from the group, she could usually spot his silver hair and frown anywhere, Kensei was missing. And suddenly it hit her- all the memories, it was like a giant train crash of sorrow and pain in her fragile mind, her face scrunched into pain and fear, her hands covered her face as she sobbed hysterically and her body shook and trembled madly. She remembered all the blood and the yells of pain, she remembered the awful pain that coursed through her mind and the way that his eyes softened and broke at her own scream, it was like a blind man seeing for the first time- Kensei had never mean to hurt her, she knew it now! She sobbed harder as she realsied what she'd done, a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around her small waist and she squeaked in surprise, she could feel her bakc against a lean and toned chest and her eyes closed in contentment as she relaxed into the warm embrace. She knew that it was him that was holding her, it was him that she had been searching for- it was her Kensei!

Kensei couldn't have taken it any longer, he couldn't just wait around until she woke up- he was going to go see her now dammit! As he walked down the halls he imagined what the others might say or do, he was still fuming from their earlier accusations, surely they must have known that he would never hurt his Mashiro. His heart was filled with dread and determination as he opened the door to Hachi's room, as he guessed all the other vizoreds were there surrounding her, he could hear her frantic sobbing and his heart called out for her, the vizoreds cleared a path for him as he walked gently towards her. Her face looked so scared and sad as she sobbed into her hands, he just couldn't stand seeing her so broken, ne wanted to fix her. He gently wrapped his large hands around her tiny waist, he chuckled lightly at her surprised squeak, he closed his eyes and focused on the warmth that was radiating from her fragile frame as he held her tightly to his chest, never wanting to let go. She squirmed and wriggled in his embrace and he rolled his eyes, a light smile on his face "dammit Mashiro, stop squirming" he said, hs voice was rough but gentle as he spoke to her. She turned her head to face him, her eyelashed were still spiked with tears and her face was covered in streaks but a smile graced her beautiful face and lit up her hazel orbs, "Kenseii meaniee" she said, punching him lightly on the arm with a light chuckle, it was like music to Kensei's ears. He put a finger under chin and tilted it up so that their gaze was locked, he stroked her soft cheek lightly with his thumb as he spoke "God, I'm so sorry Mashiro, for everything" his voice broke and a hard lump rose in his throat. A single tear fell from Mashiro's face which he wiped away, she smiled once more before leaning up and cupping his own cheek with her petite hand, "silly Kensei" she whispered before settling back down into his warm embrace, never wanting to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, really so sorry about the update waits, stupid exams! Well here is the last chapter, hope you've liked this story and keep checking as two more Bleach fanfic are being published! I don't own Bleach.

**Chapter 5**

Mashiro stayed in Kensei's snug embrace, grateful for the warmth and comfort he gave her, her cheeks were a lightly stained with pink whenever she thought about how close their bodies were, but she just brushed it off, this was Kensei he'd never love her- right? She could feel him running his hands soothingly through her hair- she felt so guilty, she had put poor Kensei through so much unneeded pain these past few months, she even convinced herself that Kensei was a murdering monster, sure he was a bit tough on the outside and grumpy, but only Mashiro knew how much of a big softie he really was. She shuffled her body around so that she could look Kensei clearly in the eyes 'I've missed you Kensei' she said with her usual child like innocence, despite her furiously flushed cheeks, Kensei chuckled deeply, a real genuine chuckle 'yeh? Well at least I got some peace and quiet when you were avoiding me' he said teasingly, the hand that was in her hair stopped and rested at the back of her neck, sending pleasurable shivers up her spine. 'Kenseii meaniee you didn't miss me at all! She answered with a mock offended voice as a childish pout graced her face, making Kensei chuckle again before he gently pulled her head forwards and seized her lips with his own in a desperate and long awaited kiss.

Mashiro barely had time to gasp before his warm and inviting lips were on hers, her eyes were wide with shock but closed almost immediately as her whole body leaned into the kiss and into Kensei's welcoming embrace, his large and sturdy hands ran along her sides until they finally came to rest around her mid-stomach, just above her waist, her own hands were around Kensei's neck as she pulled him furiously closer. His lips were warm and left her own tingling, he kissed with desperation and hunger whilst Mashiro brought more grace and gentleness to the kiss, before long Kensei's tongue brushed slowly against her bottom lip causing her to moan. Kensei took this as his entrance and slid his tongue carefully into he mouth where their tongues danced together before Kensei's finally took control. After many glorious moments of kissing the pair reluctantly had to pull apart for breath, both were blushing madly, finally Kensei went back over to his green haired beauty and pulled her into his arms, his head rested in the crook of her neck, her steady breathing comforted him. 'Kensei what does this make us now' she asked childishly as she squirmed in his embrace- honestly, it as like holding a bag of worms. 'It makes us Kensei and Mashiro' he said mischievously as he awaited her childish whining, she'd never change- but he'd never wanted to. 'Kenseiii what sort of answer is that' he chuckled before answering 'a true one' she countered before turning around scrappily 'more like a stupid one' she grumbled to herself. He swivelled her around, much to her annoyance and looked her in the eyes, 'I wouldn't be Kensei without my Mashiro, and you wouldn't be Mashiro without your Kensei- that makes us a pair, silly' he said teasingly to her before he walked out of the room slowly counting in his head how long it would take her to figure it out. And sure enough a few seconds later, her happy shout could be heard 'Me and Kensei are a pair!'

Kensei's loud chuckle could be heard soon after.

FIN!

Comments appreciated. Next Bleach pairing is Byakuya and Hisana, the story is called Kiss The Girl.


End file.
